Mighty MorphinObvious Rangers
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: Humorous take on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers...Season 1...


_Power Rangers is owned by Saban…._

 **Youth Center**

Ernie was behind the counter counting his money.

Several people were on different workout equipment attempting to get buff….or were they?

Jason and Tommy were teaching a karate class. Billy was one of the students. He was upset with himself.

"Class dismissed," Tommy said as he and Jason looked on.

"I'm never going to learn the art of karate. I don't even know why I was chosen to be a power ranger. Clearly it was a mistake."

Jason nodded. "Billy, you're just not that good man."

Tommy agreed. "Yea, but Billy, I have a feeling by season 3 of this show you somehow stay while the others leave for other things. *Cough more money, cough!* I'll keep on coming back because fans think I'm the real deal. That and I need the money."

Tommy grabbed a gym bag and looked on as Zach, Trini, and Kim came walking up. "Anyway, I'm off to do nothing because the sentai footage doesn't allow me to join ya'll until you need me at the very last minute. I'm sure I'll get attacked by Rita's putties or something. Later!"

"Hey guys, let's go to the park so Rita can send something down to attack us. She's never going to attack here in the youth center," Trini said.

"Yea, right on Trini," Zach agreed.

"Totally," Kim added. "Otherwise, like the audience will get bored and junk. Like totally, like, like, totally."

 **Somewhere in Angel Grove**

Tommy was practicing his karate. "Hi-ya, and hi-ya, and hi-ya!" He said as he was moving his hands around. "Suh-ya and see-ya!" He said as his moved his feet and did some high kicks.

 **Angel Grove Park**

All five rangers were in the grass walking.

"Yeah, now Rita can send something down to attack us!" Jason was enthusiastic and wanted to attack something and show why he was the leader, until the writers in season 2 would make Tommy the new leader for no apparent reason.

 **Bandora's Pala….Moon Palace**

Rita Repulsa was spying on the rangers in the park. She stopped looking in her telescope and laughed. "Ha ha ha ha! I've got those rangers right where I want them!"

Squatt and Baboo looked on.

"Brillant! Brillant!" Baboo said. "Say, I always say that don't I?"

Goldar appeared from behind some curtains in another part of the palace.

"I got them right where I want them Goldar!" Rita said as her mouth didn't quite move with the words coming out of her mouth.

A close up of Goldar's face and upper body followed as he was swinging his sword. "Excellent, my queen. Soon we will be rid of those power rangers, Zordon, and that walking tin can of an assistant. If not, then Lord Zedd, the emperor of all evil or so he claims before more powerful villains will show up in future seasons, will arrive and throw you back into your dumpster!"

"Yes!" Rita said as she pointed to the planet Earth because the Sentai footage allowed her to.

She turned her head to where Finster was at. "Finster, send down the putties even though they always fail."

Finster, working in his lab, nodded. "Yes my queen". "I could use super putties which look like ordinary putties that the rangers defeated just as easily, but I'll send the regular ones today.

"Victory is at hand!' Rita said as Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and now Scorpina who wasn't in the last frame but now in this frame were behind her cheering.

 **Angel Grove Park**

The five rangers continued to walk in the park.

Zach was talking about how Angela was such a babe-magnet for the Zach-man. "And the way she shuts me down all the time is what makes her so great."

Jason shook his head. "Zach, we're bros so I'm going to say this politely. Angela is nothing more that a whore who wants to be spoiled."

"Yea, I mean like she doesn't like come back for season totally 2, like totally," Kim added.

Trini continued. "Zach, I think you should just move on to someone else."

"Affirmative," Billy added. He pulled out a calculator. "According to my calculations, you have a twenty-six percent chance for her to give you a try."

Out of nowhere, Bulk and Skull appeared.

"Yea, forget it Zach. Listen to the geek and his calculations. You're never going to get with Angela," Bulk said.

Skull laughed. "Yeah, you're never going to get…..with….Angela."

Zach stood right next to Bulk. "If you're such an expert on women Bulk, tell me when's the last time you had a date?"

"Yea, Bulkie. When's the last time you had a date," Skull mimicked Zach. "Bwahahahaha!"

Bulk slapped his friend across the head then looked back at Zach. "Listen nimrod, I don't need to reveal that information."

Skull nodded. "Yea, 'cause Bulk here hasn't had a date in years…Oops".

Bulk looked at his would be friend and growled. "Come on Skull!"

The five power rangers laughed at the humiliation of Bulk.

"Say, I thought we were supposed to be a good example for kids at home," Billy said. "We're always laughing at Bulk and Skull's mistakes."

"Yea, like totally," Kim responded.

"Why do you always keep on responding like that, Kim? You sound like an airhead," Trini replied.

"'Cause, like in season one, I'm supposed to be written then way, like, no way, totally," Kim replied.

Suddenly a bunch of putties appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh no, putties!" Zach looked around him.

"I'll stay back here and act as if I'm doing something and run around because I can't fight while the rest of you do all the work," Billy interjected.

Jason nodded. "Alright everyone, spread out!"

The other four teens spread out as Billy ran around avoiding trying to fight putties. "Don't hit me! Don't fight me! I have glasses on! You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?"

Zach did a couple of hip hop moves because he's cool like that and knocked some putties to the ground.

"Like, totally, like, like, like," Kimberly said as she kicked some putties to the ground. "Like, like, no way."

A few moments later the putties vanished.

"Yea," Jason said as he and the others came back together. "Good job everyone."

"All I did was move around and avoid fighting," Billy said.

 **Meanwhile…..**

Several putties appeared while Tommy was showing off for the audience. "Oh man, not you clay heads again!"

He started to fight them before one of them knocked him to the ground. His morpher fell out of his pocket. Several putties grabbed Tommy while another putty grabbed his morpher that hold the dragon coin.

"Let me go!" Tommy cried out.

 **On the moon…..**

The stock footage showed Rita looking into her telescope and then laughing. "We captured the green ranger."

"Brilliant, brilliant!" Baboo exclaimed.

"My queen, are we going to take the green ranger's power coin and use it for our own purpose?" Goldar asked.

"Ah no!" Rita screeched. "We're going to let the putties hold on to it long enough before Tommy can break free and get it back for himself and join the others."

"Brilliant, brilliant!" Baboo responded.

Rita turned around and saw Scoprina and the Frankenstein monster that was defeated several weeks ago behind her because the editors splicing the Sentai footage were doing a bad job. "Scoprina, Goldar, I want you two to go down and take on the rangers. We don't have a budget this week for a new monster either."

Scorpina turned next to Goldar. The Frankenstein monster wasn't there anymore. "And if we can defeat the power rangers, then we can take over the world." Scorpina's mouth wasn't moving the same speed as the words coming out of them.

"Brilliant, brilliant! Baboo said.

"Oh boy, now we can conquer the world!" Squatt said. "Let's go get some lunch!"

Rita pointed her staff at Goldar and Scorpina. "Now go!"

 **Angel Grove Park**

Jason's communicator beeped the familiar tune. "What's up Alpha?"

"It's Zordon."

"Oh, my bad. Sorry Zordon," Jason apologized.

"Don't say my bad. That won't be said until the turn of the new century," Zordon corrected the red ranger. "Anyway, we need you to come to the command center. Prepare for teleportation."

The five teens tapped their communicators and became flashes of light and flew to the sky and teleported to a large building the mountains of Angel Grove.

Alpha-5 was pushing some buttons trying to act as if he were busy.

"Hey Alpha," Trini said.

"Zordon said he needed us here," Billy responded.

"Indeed I did blue ranger," Zordon's head appeared.

"Ah Zordon," Jason smiled. "Are your lips going to move along with the words you're saying today?

Zordon shook his head. "Probably not." And sure enough, Jason was right as Zordon's mouth wasn't matching what he was saying. "Anyway, behold the viewing globe."

The five teens stared at the viewing globe. It was showing a rerun of America's Funniest Home Videos with Bob Saget hosting.

"Oh ah…." Alpha said as he pushed a button. "Sorry, I was watching that before you got it."

"Like, it's okay, totally," Kim said.

The viewing globe now showed Goldar and Scorpina attacking citizens of Angel Grove who all happened to be Japanese.

"I never knew we had all those Japanese people in Angel Grove," Billy was looking and not believing what he saw.

'I know, it's like they're supposed to be part of some show that's based in Japan," Zach was also catching on what Billy was saying.

Jason said the most obvious thing. "We have to stop them."

"Like, I totally like, agree, like, like, like," Kimberly agreed.

Trini looked at the others. "But what about Tommy?"

Zordon knew someone would ask that question. "Look at the viewing globe again, rangers," his mouth actually moving with his voice for once.

Jason winked at Zordon. "Good job, Zordon." Then he turned his attention to the viewing globe.

The rangers saw women in mud wrestling other women.

Alpha Five shook his head. "Oh...Sorry." He pushed a few buttons.

This time the viewing globe showed Beavis and Butt-Head.

"Hey, check it out Butt-Head, fluffy toilet paper," Beavis grabbed some tissue paper and started to rub it on his face."

"Uh, huh huh, huh huh. Beavis, you moron. You ever think that someone stuck that up their bu…."

The channel changed just in the nick of time thanks to Alpha.

"Oh sorry again!" Alpha said as he continued to tap a few buttons.

Finally, the viewing globe Tommy being held by some putties.

"Oh man, Tommy," Jason didn't want to see his friend held up. "We have to save him."

"No red ranger," Zordon responded., his mouth not moving with the words. "More than likely Tommy, being the greatest ranger ever, will break free of the putties and come to help you at the very end when you're about to be destroyed."

Kimberly threw her arms up in the air. "Just like he always does, totally."

Jason nodded. "Alright rangers, let's do it! It's MORPHIN TIME!"

Zach looked at his friend. "Bro, we're right here. Why do you need to yell?" He shook his head and grabbed his morpher from the back of his pants.

"MASTADON"

"PTERODACTYL"

"TRICERATOPS"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER"

"TYRANNOSAURUS"

The five teens morphed and became the power rangers.

They twirled and flew in the air. First red, then black, then blue, then yellow, and last pink.

"Power rangers!" Yelled all five as they did a signature pose.

"Ah, the power geeks," Scorpina said as he mouth didn't move exactly with the words she was saying.

"Time for you to prepare your end!" Goldar boasted and then laughed.

Several Japanese people ran away from the monsters that were holdouts.

Billy looked around and saw different objects with Japanese writing. "Uh guys. You notice that all of the stuff around us is written in Japa…"

"Not now Billy," Jason said.

Goldar swung his sword. "Attack!"

A swarm of putties ran and attacked the five rangers along with Goldar and Scorpina.

 **Moon Palace**

Bandor…Rita was laughing as she looked through her telescope. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You rangers are finished!"

 **Angel Grove**

The red ranger was hitting putties left and right. "Ah-ya! Ah-ya! Ah-ya. As Jason moved away from hitting those putties in the stomach, he moved to a few more and continued hitting them in the stomach. "Ah-ya! Ah-ya!"

The yellow ranger did a black flip and went passed some putties. She had a few moments to reflect on herself. "Hey, why do I have a flat chest?" She started to touch herself. "Where are my boobs?"

Zach dodged a putty and kicked him to the ground. "Forget that, why am I the black ranger? Is it because I'm black?" He kicked another putty to the ground. "Ah-ya! He said as the putty went down. "And why are you the yellow ranger? You're the only Asian on the team?" He shook his head. "Man, that Zordon is racist"!

On the other side of the fight, the blue ranger was knocking some putties. "Hu, hu, hu, hu! " Billy said as he was knocking down putties. "Man I sure can't fight you guys unmorphed, but when I'm morphed I can beat you guys. Go me go!" Billy knocked another putty to the ground. "Hu!"

Scoprina and Goldar looked on at the blue ranger as he kept on fighting and making those noises.

"Why does the blue ranger sound like he's having a stroke? Scorpina asked. Her mouth continued to not move with the words coming out of her mouth.

"Don't know," Goldar said as his mouth wasn't matching with the words. "Let's go and attack him and be done with it!"

The two monsters moved and started attacking the blue ranger.

"Let's see you try to get out of this, smarty pants!' Scorpina said as her sword stroke Billy in the chest.

"Hu!" The blue ranger said as he was hit and knocked to the ground.

 **Meanwhile…**

Tommy finally broke free against the putties that were holding him. He knocked a few down on the ground. "Ah-ya!" he said as he punched some more. "Ah-ya!" As he continued to hit some more putties.

Finally, Tommy knocked out the putty that was holding his morpher. He grabbed it and smiled. "You morons could have used this power coin and get another green ranger to help you destroy the rangers. Morons, morons, morons….."

Suddenly Tommy's communicator beeped. He put the communicator by his mouth. "Honestly, couldn't you two have teleported me out of danger?"

"We could have," Alpha's voice came through from the other end of the communicator. "We just couldn't because we needed to have you rescue the other rangers. That and the footage wouldn't have allowed us to use you with the other five rangers at the time."

"Where are they?" Tommy asked.

"They're in the downtown district," Alpha said. "Morph and I'll teleport you there."

Tommy nodded. "It's morphin time!" He said as he looked at the audience. "Dragonzord!"

 **Downtown**

As the pink and red rangers were battling the putties, several more came and hit the rangers knocking them to the ground.

"Ah like, isn't this about the time Tommy shows up and saves us?"

Goldar walked over to the fallen rangers. "You fools! Your precious green ranger will not come to save you this time. We made sure!"

"Ah-ya!" A voice was heard as Goldar looked up. Suddenly the green ranger came spiraling outward as he twirled in the air and landed by Jason and Kimberly.

"Big chunks of crap on a stick, you came!" Goldar's voice continued to not move with his mouth.

"Well we're about done with this episode anyway. How else am I going to make an appearance in my costume?" Tommy said as he picked up Jason and Kim.

The pink ranger looked at the green ranger. "Oh Tommy, thank god you're here."

The red ranger shook his head at the gushing between Kimberly over Tommy. "Oh can it valley girl! We had the situation under control before your boyfriend that you never do anything with including kissing and holding hands showed up." Jason then turned his attention to Goldar. "You want a fight? You got it!"

By then Scorpina showed up right next to Goldar. "You're finished power geeks!" The woman warrior said.

"I don't think so!" The red ranger was as confident as ever. "Power blaster now!" As he looked around, he saw the black, yellow, and blue rangers in the background running up to him.

Jason shook his head. "Jeez, come on you three. Where have you guys been?"

"Taking out the putties," Zack replied.

"Yea, and rescuing the Japanese people that aren't supposed to be here," Billy added.

"I was feeling my chest to see where my boobs disappeared to," Trini said. "I bet if I unmorphed, my boobs would come back.

"No time for that now," Jason said as he retook his commanding lead. "We need the power blaster."

Tommy looked at the others. "Oh I'll just be back here in the background while you guys do your thing. I mean it's not like this dragon dagger can't combine with the rest of your weapons. So I'm useless until you guys blast these two."

Tommy moved out of the picture.

"Power ax."

"Power bow."

"Power daggers."

"Power lance."

"Power sword."

The five weapons combined to form the power blaster. The five rangers moved into position.

"Say like, why are we always in the same place every time we like call on the power blaster?" Kimberly did make a valid point…..for once.

Scorpina looked at Goldar. "This would be a good time for Rita to use her magic wand to make us GROW!...

Goldar rubbed his ears. "Why are you shouting?"

"That's what Band….I mean Rita does. She yells MAGIC WAND, MAKE MY…"

Goldar stopped Scorpina halfway. "Yea, the audience already knows." Goldar looked at the sky. "Rita, where's that wand of yours? We need to grow!"

 **Bandora's Palace of funky funk**

Stock footage showed Band….Rita sleeping in a rocking chair snoring.

Squatt and Baboo walked up to their queen.

"Oooo, Rita's sleeping right now. "How is she going to us her magic want to make her monsters GR…" Squatt was stopped before he could yell out the rest of the word.

"Stop yelling," Baboo quieted his friend. "You want to wake her up? She could wake up with one of those headaches of hers."

Squatt dismissed him. "She always has a headache. What else is new?" Squatt decided follow his friend's advice and not wake her up. "I guess Goldar and Scorpina aren't going to grow this week."

"Brilliant, brilliant!" That's all Baboo could muster up.

 **Meanwhile….**

Goldar and Scorpina realized there wasn't going to be a magic wand to help make them grow in this episode.

"Mother F…." Goldar was about to say a very colorful word inappropriate for a children's television show before being stopped.

"Stop that! You want to get sued by angry parents!" Scorpina attempted to reason with her friend.

The rangers on the other hand were ready to finish the fight. "FIRE!" They said in unison.

Before the blast could reach them, the two monsters vanished.

The rangers looked on as they realized they had won the fight after Goldar and Scorpina disappeared back to the moon.

Tommy walked over to the other five rangers and yawned. "That was a pretty good nap I just had. Did we win since I was unimportant to the story this week?"

 **Moon**

Somehow Rita woke up just in time to see the fight turn against her forces. Goldar and Scorpina walked into the thrown room to see Rita mad. They bowed down to her along with Finster, Baboo, and Squatt.

Rita began hitting each of the monsters on their foreheads. "IDIOTS! MORONS! NIT- WINIEES! LOSERS!"

 **THE END**


End file.
